kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Big Bother
Ron finds himself with his hands full caring for a sack of flour for a school assignment. But looking after a bag of flour is no comparison to looking after an unexpected addition to his family - his new baby sister Hana. While Ron is left to babysit his two new responsibilities, Kim pursues Monkey Fist, who is searching for three stone keys which promise to lead him to a mysterious ultimate weapon. Characters (in order of appearance) * Mr. Barkin * Ron Stoppable * Sacky I through to Sacky XXXVIII * Female classmate * Kim Possible * Rufus * Mr. Stoppable * Mrs. Stoppable * Hana Stoppable * Wade * Monkey Fist * Monkey Ninjas * Yori Plot Summary Mission * Villains: Monkey Fist * Evil plot: Unlock the secrets of a mysterious scroll in oder to get the Mystcal Weapon, The Han, which in fact turned out to be Hana Stoppable. Personal Storyline Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes Monkey Fist: What kind of hero brings a baby on a mission? Ron: A baby and a bag of flour! Monkey Fist: Ah, that explains everything. Gallery Team Possible's Clothes Kim Ron Misc Images From Episode Snapshot 121 (9-6-2012 9-01 PM).png Snapshot 122 (9-6-2012 9-01 PM).png Snapshot 123 (9-6-2012 9-03 PM).png Snapshot 124 (9-6-2012 9-04 PM).png Snapshot 125 (9-6-2012 9-08 PM).png Snapshot 126 (9-6-2012 9-10 PM).png Snapshot 127 (9-6-2012 9-10 PM).png Snapshot 128 (9-6-2012 9-11 PM).png Snapshot 129 (9-6-2012 9-11 PM).png Snapshot 130 (9-6-2012 9-11 PM).png Snapshot 131 (9-6-2012 9-11 PM).png Snapshot 132 (9-6-2012 9-12 PM).png Snapshot 133 (9-6-2012 9-12 PM).png Snapshot 134 (9-6-2012 9-12 PM).png Snapshot 135 (9-6-2012 9-12 PM).png Snapshot 136 (9-6-2012 9-15 PM).png Snapshot 137 (9-6-2012 9-16 PM).png Snapshot 138 (9-6-2012 9-16 PM).png Snapshot 139 (9-6-2012 9-17 PM).png Snapshot 140 (9-6-2012 9-19 PM).png Snapshot 141 (9-6-2012 9-20 PM).png Snapshot 142 (9-6-2012 9-20 PM).png Snapshot 143 (9-6-2012 9-22 PM).png Snapshot 144 (9-6-2012 9-22 PM).png Snapshot 145 (9-6-2012 9-22 PM).png Snapshot 146 (9-6-2012 9-23 PM).png Snapshot 147 (9-6-2012 9-24 PM).png Snapshot 148 (9-6-2012 9-24 PM).png Snapshot 149 (9-6-2012 9-24 PM).png Snapshot 150 (9-6-2012 9-25 PM).png Snapshot 151 (9-6-2012 9-25 PM).png Snapshot 152 (9-6-2012 9-25 PM).png Snapshot 153 (9-6-2012 9-25 PM).png Snapshot 154 (9-6-2012 9-26 PM).png Snapshot 155 (9-6-2012 9-26 PM).png Snapshot 156 (9-6-2012 9-26 PM).png Snapshot 157 (9-6-2012 9-27 PM).png Snapshot 158 (9-6-2012 9-32 PM).png Snapshot 159 (9-6-2012 9-32 PM).png Snapshot 160 (9-6-2012 9-33 PM).png Snapshot 161 (9-6-2012 9-33 PM).png Snapshot 162 (9-6-2012 9-34 PM).png Snapshot 163 (9-6-2012 9-34 PM).png Snapshot 164 (9-6-2012 9-36 PM).png Snapshot 165 (9-6-2012 9-37 PM).png Snapshot 166 (9-6-2012 9-37 PM).png Snapshot 167 (9-6-2012 9-37 PM).png Snapshot 168 (9-6-2012 9-37 PM).png Snapshot 169 (9-6-2012 9-38 PM).png Snapshot 170 (9-6-2012 9-38 PM).png Snapshot 171 (9-6-2012 9-38 PM).png Snapshot 172 (9-6-2012 9-39 PM).png Snapshot 173 (9-6-2012 9-39 PM).png Snapshot 174 (9-6-2012 9-39 PM).png Snapshot 175 (9-6-2012 9-39 PM).png Snapshot 195 (9-6-2012 9-52 PM).png Snapshot 176 (9-6-2012 9-40 PM).png Snapshot 177 (9-6-2012 9-40 PM).png Snapshot 178 (9-6-2012 9-40 PM).png Snapshot 179 (9-6-2012 9-40 PM).png Snapshot 180 (9-6-2012 9-40 PM).png Snapshot 181 (9-6-2012 9-41 PM).png Snapshot 182 (9-6-2012 9-46 PM).png Snapshot 183 (9-6-2012 9-47 PM).png Snapshot 184 (9-6-2012 9-47 PM).png Snapshot 185 (9-6-2012 9-47 PM).png Snapshot 186 (9-6-2012 9-47 PM).png Snapshot 187 (9-6-2012 9-48 PM).png Snapshot 188 (9-6-2012 9-48 PM).png Snapshot 203 (9-6-2012 10-21 PM).png Snapshot 204 (9-6-2012 10-21 PM).png Snapshot 205 (9-6-2012 10-22 PM).png Snapshot 206 (9-6-2012 10-22 PM).png Snapshot 207 (9-6-2012 10-22 PM).png Snapshot 91 (9-6-2012 8-17 PM).png Snapshot 92 (9-6-2012 8-18 PM).png Snapshot 93 (9-6-2012 8-19 PM).png Snapshot 94 (9-6-2012 8-29 PM).png Drafted into intruder-sitting.png Snapshot 19 (9-6-2012 6-55 PM).png Snapshot 21 (9-6-2012 6-56 PM).png Snapshot 20 (9-6-2012 6-56 PM).png Snapshot 22 (9-6-2012 6-57 PM).png World's quietest baby.png Hana destroying world's quietest baby.png World's most motionless baby.png Hana falling on world's most motionless baby.png World's least violent baby.png Hana punching world's least violent baby.png Even evil can be cute sometimes.png Mock me at your peril intruder.png Snapshot 31 (9-6-2012 7-04 PM).png Hana grabbing ron's fingers.png Ron trying to get free from hana's grip.png Wow some grip you got.png Its not like you do anything useful with it..png Snapshot 95 (9-6-2012 8-38 PM).png Snapshot 96 (9-6-2012 8-39 PM).png Snapshot 97 (9-6-2012 8-39 PM).png Snapshot 98 (9-6-2012 8-39 PM).png Snapshot 99 (9-6-2012 8-39 PM).png Snapshot 100 (9-6-2012 8-40 PM).png Snapshot 101 (9-6-2012 8-40 PM).png Snapshot 102 (9-6-2012 8-41 PM).png Snapshot 103 (9-6-2012 8-41 PM).png Snapshot 104 (9-6-2012 8-42 PM).png Snapshot 105 (9-6-2012 8-42 PM).png Snapshot 106 (9-6-2012 8-43 PM).png Snapshot 108 (9-6-2012 8-43 PM).png Snapshot 107 (9-6-2012 8-43 PM).png Snapshot 109 (9-6-2012 8-48 PM).png Snapshot 110 (9-6-2012 8-48 PM).png Snapshot 111 (9-6-2012 8-49 PM).png Snapshot 112 (9-6-2012 8-49 PM).png Snapshot 113 (9-6-2012 8-49 PM).png Snapshot 114 (9-6-2012 8-50 PM).png Snapshot 115 (9-6-2012 8-53 PM).png Snapshot 116 (9-6-2012 8-53 PM).png Snapshot 117 (9-6-2012 8-54 PM).png Snapshot 118 (9-6-2012 8-54 PM).png Snapshot 119 (9-6-2012 8-54 PM).png Snapshot 208 (9-6-2012 10-53 PM).png Snapshot 209 (9-6-2012 10-53 PM).png Snapshot 210 (9-6-2012 10-53 PM).png Snapshot 211 (9-6-2012 10-54 PM).png Snapshot 212 (9-6-2012 10-54 PM).png Snapshot 213 (9-6-2012 10-55 PM).png Snapshot 214 (9-6-2012 10-55 PM).png Snapshot 215 (9-6-2012 10-56 PM).png Snapshot 216 (9-6-2012 10-56 PM).png Snapshot 217 (9-6-2012 11-00 PM).png Snapshot 218 (9-6-2012 11-00 PM).png Snapshot 219 (9-6-2012 11-01 PM).png Snapshot 220 (9-6-2012 11-01 PM).png Snapshot 221 (9-6-2012 11-01 PM).png Snapshot_222_(9-6-2012_11-04_PM).png Snapshot 223 (9-6-2012 11-04 PM).png Snapshot 224 (9-6-2012 11-04 PM).png Snapshot 225 (9-6-2012 11-05 PM).png Snapshot 226 (9-6-2012 11-05 PM).png Snapshot 227 (9-6-2012 11-05 PM).png Snapshot 228 (9-6-2012 11-06 PM).png Snapshot 229 (9-6-2012 11-06 PM).png Snapshot 230 (9-6-2012 11-06 PM).png Snapshot 231 (9-6-2012 11-07 PM).png Snapshot 232 (9-6-2012 11-07 PM).png Snapshot 233 (9-6-2012 11-07 PM).png Snapshot 234 (9-6-2012 11-08 PM).png Snapshot 235 (9-6-2012 11-08 PM).png Snapshot 236 (9-6-2012 11-08 PM).png Snapshot 237 (9-6-2012 11-09 PM).png Snapshot 238 (9-6-2012 11-09 PM).png Snapshot 240 (9-6-2012 11-09 PM).png Snapshot 239 (9-6-2012 11-09 PM).png Snapshot 241 (9-6-2012 11-19 PM).png Snapshot 242 (9-6-2012 11-20 PM).png Snapshot 243 (9-6-2012 11-21 PM).png Snapshot 244 (9-6-2012 11-21 PM).png Snapshot 246 (9-6-2012 11-22 PM).png Snapshot 247 (9-6-2012 11-23 PM).png Snapshot 248 (9-6-2012 11-24 PM).png Snapshot 249 (9-6-2012 11-24 PM).png Snapshot 250 (9-6-2012 11-25 PM).png Snapshot 251 (9-6-2012 11-25 PM).png Snapshot 252 (9-6-2012 11-30 PM).png Snapshot 253 (9-6-2012 11-30 PM).png Snapshot 254 (9-6-2012 11-31 PM).png Snapshot 255 (9-6-2012 11-31 PM).png Snapshot 256 (9-6-2012 11-31 PM).png Snapshot 257 (9-6-2012 11-32 PM).png Snapshot 258 (9-6-2012 11-32 PM).png Snapshot 259 (9-6-2012 11-32 PM).png Snapshot 260 (9-6-2012 11-33 PM).png Snapshot 261 (9-6-2012 11-33 PM).png Snapshot 262 (9-6-2012 11-33 PM).png Snapshot 263 (9-6-2012 11-33 PM).png Snapshot 264 (9-6-2012 11-34 PM).png Snapshot 265 (9-6-2012 11-34 PM).png Snapshot 266 (9-6-2012 11-34 PM).png Snapshot 267 (9-6-2012 11-35 PM).png Snapshot 268 (9-6-2012 11-46 PM).png Snapshot 269 (9-6-2012 11-46 PM).png Snapshot 270 (9-6-2012 11-47 PM).png Snapshot 271 (9-6-2012 11-47 PM).png Snapshot 272 (9-6-2012 11-47 PM).png Snapshot 273 (9-6-2012 11-48 PM).png Snapshot 274 (9-6-2012 11-48 PM).png Snapshot 275 (9-6-2012 11-48 PM).png Snapshot 276 (9-6-2012 11-49 PM).png Snapshot 277 (9-6-2012 11-49 PM).png Snapshot 278 (9-6-2012 11-50 PM).png Snapshot 279 (9-6-2012 11-50 PM).png Snapshot 280 (9-6-2012 11-50 PM).png Snapshot 281 (9-6-2012 11-50 PM).png Snapshot 282 (9-6-2012 11-51 PM).png Snapshot 283 (9-6-2012 11-51 PM).png Snapshot 284 (9-6-2012 11-51 PM).png Snapshot 285 (9-6-2012 11-51 PM).png Snapshot 286 (9-6-2012 11-52 PM).png Snapshot 287 (9-6-2012 11-52 PM).png Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation * Airplane Allusions * The title of this episode is similar to the popular reality TV show Big Brother. ** Oddly enough, this episode is also often mistakenly titled as "Big Brother". * In the second temple, which was the blue one, the statues that come to life resemble Gargoyles, from the show Gargoyles. That show was produced by Greg Weisman, who also wrote this episode, and the season two episode Queen Bebe. Trivia * When Ron asks his parents why they did not tell him about Hana, they say "This is our way of telling you." This is similar to the events in A Sitch in Time where they fail to mention that he is moving to Norway until the last moment. * Ron tells Yori that she can admit to a little "emotion sickness" over the news that he and Kim are dating now. Monkey Fist adds the phrase "So the drama" to highlight his boredom with their romance issues. * According to his website Greg Weisman (writer of "Queen Bebe" and this episode) said that he is a huge fan of Kim Possible and hopes to work with Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle again. Also when asked if any Kim Possible voice actors will be working in his current projects, he says: '"I'm sure there will be some overlap, but I don't have a good enough handle on who all did what voices on Kim to be certain". 'http://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/archives.php?lid=217 ' '''But then again "anything's possible". ﻿ * Kim asks Ron if he too old for the Flour assignment, but since she did take Health Class as a Freshman, and knows that he did not take the class until Senior year. You would think that she knows the flour assignment goes with the class, not a person's age. It is simply that he is just now taking the class of the flour assignment. **Actually, Ron was ''forced to take the class in Senior year in order to graduate, because he didn't take it earlier, as many students normally would have. Jim and Tim took it as Freshmen, and judging by Kim's reaction to the news in Grande Size Me, she likely did as well. So Ron was a little old for it, and not just in her eyes, since Ron was the only Senior in that class. Kim likely wouldn't have said anything if he'd taken it at least within his first two years, as opposed to his last one. And let us not forget that the only reason Ron didn't take it Freshmen year was because he was goofing off, so he didn't even have the normal excuse of being busy with other classes. Errors * Even though (according to production codes) this episode is after "Clothes Minded", Kim continues to wear her old mission outfit (In both chronological and production order). * When Kim and Ron go to Barkin's house to get the second sack of flour, Kim is wearing her green shirt. In the next shot, she is wearing her pink shirt. * In one shot we see Kim's mom starting to make pancakes from scratch, but in the next shot about two second later, they are completely cooked and ready to serve. * Ron leaves to rescue Kim with his twenty-secondth sack of flour and arrives with his thirty-eighth one; however, he kept his spare flour in his closet, and did not take any more with him. ** Ron is never actually shown leaving his house, so there is no guarantee he only took one sack. And considering how quickly some were destroyed, it is likely that Ron went through several sacks before he even got out of the house. Which does not even factor in how many sacks he surely lost once he did leave home. Assuming he traveled in a vehicle with room for them, such as a cargo plane, he could have and most likely had to take along several sacks, just to arrive with the thirty-eighth one still intact. And even that one did not survive the adventure. * For Ron's last flour sack, he calls it MCMXXXIIII. This is not a real Roman numeral since it should be MCMXXXIV, although it is possible that Ron is not aware of the Roman number for four. He has said in the episode, Team Impossible, that he is not good with Roman Numbers. * Just before Monkey Fist and his monkeys crash into the tree, we briefly see the road ahead of them, and there is not a tree. * When Ron gets the flour assignment in Health class, you do not see Tim and Jim, who are in his own Health Class. All seats of the class are filled up though. When Ron hands in his last sack, which is actually the sack of sugar, Tim and Jim are seated in the front row. ** Also In Grande Size Me, Ron sat behind Tim and Jim. * All of Ron's flour sacks had a smiling face on it, even though it was only drawn on the first one, so there shouldn't have been a smile. **While he could have just drawn them on himself, there would be no reason to since the 2nd sack he received shouldn't have had a face anyways. *The girl that was behind Ron was seen only drawing a smile on Ron's sack, yet eyes have appeared as well. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links Merchandise Running Gags *Monkey Fist and his monkey ninjas crashing their vehicles, causing Monkey Fist to say, "That's what I get for letting the monkey drive." *Ron's flour babies keep getting destroyed. *Various people responding with "I don't know what that means" when Ron tells them something that makes little to no sense. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Galleries